In the electronics industry, it is frequently necessary to remove electrical components from, and solder components onto, a printed circuit board with great care and accuracy. Due to the sensitivity of electronic components to heat and electro-magnetic radiation, it is also desirable to shield components adjacent to the work area from heat generated by the heaters used in the connection process. As electronic components become increasingly miniaturized, with a corresponding increase in fragility and sensitivity, heaters must have increased accuracy. In addition, it is desirable that the heaters provide greater protection against thermal and electro-magnetic damage to adjacent components.
Prior systems, such as those illustrated in FIG. 1A, 1B, and 1C, utilize electrical resistance to heat the contact heater. The disadvantage of these prior art systems is that the heaters tend to generate electro-magnetic interference which can damage sensitive electronic components adjacent to the area to be heated.